


Drabbles (Tenipuri200)

by Eve_Requiem



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tenipuri200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Requiem/pseuds/Eve_Requiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from the prompt giving community, Tenipuri200, on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Surprise - Tezuka

Prompt #1:

Character: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'It isn't worth this much effort.'

 

One of the things Tezuka values highly is efficiency. To do only things that are necessary, and using only the minimum required effort. Efficiency is needed to help him juggle the heavy workload of being the class president, student council president, tennis club president and a final year student.

 

However, there are things Tezuka value more than efficiency. People, to be specific. Say, for example, his teammates.

 

“This isn’t worth the effort.” Tezuka commented sternly, though his hands continued with the preparation.

 

“That’s mean, Tezuka. Are you saying Oishi isn’t worth having his birthday celebrated?” Fuji reprimanded, and was joined by a chorus of upset whining from the rest of the team.

 

“That’s not it. He is more than worthy. What I meant was that trying to keep the celebration a surprise isn’t worth all the effort we are putting in to do so.” Tezuka replied.

 

Fuji tsked at Tezuka. “A surprise is a surprise, Tezuka. More than half of the excitement of a birthday comes from the surprise from friends. It’s worth the effort, you’ll see.”

 

And see Tezuka did, when joyful tears streamed down from Oishi’s eyes as he took in the birthday greetings and the well-decorated clubroom.

  
  
  



	2. Daily life of Kaneda Ichirou - Kaneda Ichirou

Prompt #2:

Characters: Kaneda Ichirō

The most annoying sound.

 

To Kaneda, the most annoying sound in the world must simply be human voices.

 

It wasn’t that he was a loner, no, in fact, he considered himself to be fairly normal human interactions-wise. He was on good terms with his classmates and teammates, had a fairly decent group of friends, and he _does_ treasure human communications of the face-to-face sort.

 

What annoys him is when people talk loudly. He simply does not see the need for people to speak loudly; he can hear just fine, and he is sure most others have decent hearing, too. Perhaps what is lacking is people’s ability to listen; there’s too many people to talk to at once, too many other distractions.

 

Or perhaps, some people are just too excitable.

 

“ _PEOPLE_ , if you could gather on the courts right about now?” Came the haughty voice of Mizuki, raised a couple of decibels in order to be heard over the din of the clubroom.

 

“Shut it, Mizuki! You aren’t the captain here! Everyone on the courts in five!” Akazawa rebutted just as loudly.

 

Kaneda sighed and closed his locker, holding his racket close to his body as he weaved his way out of the clubroom. It wasn’t as though he could do anything to lower what seemed to be his teammates’ normal speaking volume...


	3. The beginning - Yanagi Renji

Prompt #1:

Character: Yanagi Renji

Understanding can lead to emulating.

 

“Renji. Stop.”

Yanagi blinked at Sanada’s concise words. “I’m sorry?” He asked, not sure what he was suppose to stop doing; he had just been drinking his usual matcha latte at this usual cafe as usual, hadn’t he?

“I’m seeing Niou in you and it’s scaring me.” Sanada replied matter-of-factly.

Yanagi blinked and did not reply for a moment as he pondered over Sanada’s words. “Ah.”

“It’s like when we first met? When i started seeing Genichirou in you a few weeks in, and afterwards myself in you.” Yukimura spoke up. “It’s quite hilarious to see, to be honest, but it’s a bad habit, Renji.”

Yanagi hmm-ed, rolling the mouthful of latte in his mouth around as he pondered over the issue. “I apologise. I was not aware that I was emulating Niou, and I understand that it must be disconcerting. I may have been paying more attention to Niou than is necessarily healthy these few days, that’s all.”

“I’m not sure I wish to know exactly why you were paying him so much attention.” For someone who was supposedly stoic to most, you could really hear the suffering in Sanada’s voice.

“Well. You have to admit he is interesting, and the more I observe him the more intriguing I find him.”

Yukimura and Sanada looked at each other. “Should we start preparing for the wedding?” Yukimura wondered out loud.


	4. Happy birthday - Atobe, Kabaji

Prompt #1:

Characters: Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro

Lists.

 

 

Kabaji was always making lists for Atobe.

 

Back in England, where they first met and became friends, he noticed that Kabaji would make lists about almost everything. Books he wanted read, homework he had to do, things he liked, things he disliked, things their _classmates_ liked and disliked, people who were kind and good, people who weren’t, seeming endless lists of the most minute stuff.

 

When they became close friends, Kabaji started making lists for him, too. Christmas lists for presents and for invitations to parties, books they had read together, books they promised they would read together, things his horse liked, his butler and staff liked, etcetra etcetra.

 

Now, in Japan, Kabaji was still making lists. Lists of tennis club potentials, lists of regular potentials, list of schools in the region.  

 

Atobe wasn’t good at expressing feelings that were close to his heart, but Kabaji has became his closest friend, and he would willingly trust Kabaji with everything he had. He treasured Kabaji’s company, and even though he had never said it explicitly, he liked to believe that Kabaji knows that he is dearly treasured.

 

Hence, for Kabaji’s birthday this year, he would do something special for Kabaji. Three months prior, Atobe started carrying a notebook with him and he started to discreetly pay attention to Kabaji. He would list down the things he noticed, things Kabaji would have listed down for him.

 

And, on a separate notebook, he listed down the things _he_ liked about Kabaji. The things that made him grateful for his existence, for being by his side. The things that were uniquely Kabaji.

 

He placed them in an elegantly designed box, along with a couple of items that he knew Kabaji wanted for his birthday. He attached a note to it before placing it by his schoolbag, ready to present it to Kabaji tomorrow.

 

_Thank you, Kabaji._

_May you have a blessed and happy year ahead._

_Happy Birthday._

 

 


	5. Spring has come - Yukimura Seiichi

Prompt #1:

Character: Yukimura Seiichi

Gratitude.

 

Only by having experienced winter’s cold can one appreciate the warmth of spring.

Sanada had always strongly believed that nothing happens for no reason, and Yukimura had since adopted the same belief. Now that he was well on his way to near permanent remission, he could see how much the experience had changed him for the better, personality-wise and taking tennis out of the equation.

Yukimura was deeply grateful for Sanada’s slap back then.

Cliche as it may be, the slap had woken him up. Being the spoilt brat he had been, he had taken for granted and even resented people’s pity and care during the period when he was down. The slap, however, awakened him to the fact that _Sanada didn’t have to be there for him_. Sanada had no obligation to visit him almost daily, _none_ of them had any obligations to him. So he started to see, beyond the veil of frustration and resentment that had blinded him, and saw things, people, that warmed his chilled heart.

Sanada, as constant and reliable as a rock. Yanagi, who had his insecurities and had surpassed them to support him, to support the team. His family, whose love stayed constant, if not deepened, during his troubling times. So many things to be thankful for, so many things he had failed to see, so many things that became so clear to him.

Only when he starts to think with a heart of gratitude, could he have rid himself of the crippling frustration.

 

 


End file.
